


draft

by poopiehead



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopiehead/pseuds/poopiehead
Summary: this is a draft pls dont read ty
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	draft

Sunoo knows. He has to know right? It's not like Niki's been quiet about his affection. The only thing he wonders is _why has Sunoo done nothing about it?_

Is he so confident that nothing will ever happen so he just lets Niki do whatever he wants? He clings on to him, praises him and watches him, always. Does it not matter at all? Or maybe...maybe he likes it. In all honesty, Sunoo must like the attention. That's just how he's built. But does that mean that any affection is accepted? Even if it isn't Niki's?

Thinking about this makes Niki's head hurt. All he knows is that he looks at Sunoo and he can't look away. There's just something in his smile. The soft way he touches Niki's shoulders sometimes, so soft that Niki wonder's if anyone else has ever touched him like that before. He remembers back in the show, he was frustrated. He was angry, he was ashamed, he was so so desperate. It felt like he was pushing everyone else away from him. He argued with Heesung, K, the grounders. He should've felt alone, but he didn't.

Even when he thought that no one could touch him, in fear of him lashing out, Sunoo gently took him in his arms. His soft words and even softer smiles, creating a cavity in Niki's chest, a cavity that felt like flowers bloomed whenever Sunoo looked his way. This feeling, if he could describe it, he would say it was lovely. Pretty. As lovely and pretty as Sunoo was. His feelings felt like there was something special in him just for Sunoo.

How can he not fall for someone who makes him feel that way? During that final stage it suddenly felt like the universe smiled upon him again after a very long time. His name was called and Sunoo's was called too. He promises that he won't take this chance for granted. While reaching for his dreams, he has the boy of his dreams by his side.

So as a silent oath, he promises that he'll always make Sunoo feel loved. 


End file.
